


My wings are used as flippers. So in water I can flow

by psychoticmidds



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Betaed, Episode Related, Explicit Sexual Content, First Kiss, First Time, Inspired by Dreams, Light Bondage, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, NSFW, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 17:40:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8219521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychoticmidds/pseuds/psychoticmidds
Summary: Look into my eyes - What happens in the limo between Edward and Oswald.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Gotham or any of the characters.  
> Feedback is welcome and appreciated.  
> My lovely angel tach is always sitting on my shoulder.

Oswald slides back in the window, scooting over to give Edward some room to sit once he enters the limo, beaming at his dear old friend giddily once he’s seated. “I cannot believe you did this for me, Mr. Penguin.” The smile fades from Oswald’s lips, replaced by an insulted look.   
  
“Did you think I would continue to let you stay in that horrible place?” Oswald questions, hurt by such an accusation.   
  
“No!” Edward quickly answers, “That-that's not what I meant.” He stammers, talking too quickly in order to reprimand the mistake that he made. “I-I just meant that I am grateful.”   
  
Oswald smiles again, “Well, I came to realize something, my friend.” He tells Edward, who looks at him curiously. “If I am going to become Mayor of Gotham, there's only one person I trust to be at my side, and that’s you.” Ed smiles at Oswald, leaning in and kisses him softly on the lips. Oswald does not kiss him back and Edward breaks away flushing with shame.   
  
“Forgive me, Mr. Penguin. I-I could not help myself.” He explains himself, feeling like a fool. The only other person Edward has ever felt this way about  was Ms. Kringle, and that had also not turned out the way he had hoped.   
  
Oswald pulls himself together, looking at Edward. “Edward, could it be that you wish to be more than just my dear friend?” He asks the other male, who reaches into his pocket and pulls out a polished white pebble in a golden mount.   
  
“Did you know that when Penguins choose their mate, they offer their chosen one a pebble?” He asks Oswald conversationally and then holds out the pebble to him. “Would you do me the honor of accepting my pebble, Mr. Penguin?” Edward looks away from the pebble, nervously making eye contact with Oswald. “You can attach it to your cane-if you would like that's why I had it-” Edward’s rambling is cut off mid-sentence when Oswald pulls him close by the back of his neck and smashes their lips together.   
  
“I will accept your pebble, Edward.” Oswald says once he breaks away from the kiss, enjoying the look of happiness that comes to Ed’s eyes and face. He pulls Ed into his lap, facing him and takes off the other’s sweater vest. Edward fumbles with Oswald’s jacket, taking it off of him excitedly.   
  
Their clothes begin to heap in a pile on the floor of the limo as the two strip each other, kissing each other heatedly all the while. Oswald, however, carefully keeps his tie from joining the rest of their clothes. Grabbing Edward's wrists, he holds them together and ties them up with said tie. “Why-?”   
  
“Just a little fun, my dear Edward. You trust me, don't you?” Edward nods his head and Oswald moves them, laying Ed against the seat, his chest down against the leather and his ass raised in the air. “Do you want to be mine, Edward?” Ed swallows and nods his head once more.   
  
“Yes.” Edward shudders pleasantly, feeling Oswald’s finger trailing around his entrance. “Mm-Mr. Penguin.” Edward breathes out, his tone pleading, his fingers squeaking against the overpriced leather. Oswald doesn't want to correct Edward, he is enjoying hearing the other call him that, it makes him feel powerful.   
  
“Tell me.” Oswald demands, as he continues to tease Edward, enjoying himself as Ed squirms underneath him.   
  
“I want to be yours, Mr. Penguin.” Oswald slides his finger inside Edward’s, tight, warm entrance, slowly pushing it inside. “Ah!” Edward moans in pleasure, his body shuddering. Oswald adds another digit inside of Edward, fucking him with his fingers. He then reaches around to stroke at Edward's half erect cock. “Mm-Mr. Penguin, pl-please.”   
  
“Tell me what you want, dear Edward.” Oswald cooes, picking up the pace with strokes as he presses yet another digit inside.   
  
“Mm, Ah!” Edward’s spine shifts, as he begins to pant heavily, his hips matching Oswald’s rhythm. “You-your-cock-” Edward pleads, breathing out the words in between his moans of pleasure. “Please, Mr. Penguin. I want your cock inside of me.”   
  
“Very well, my dear Edward.” Oswald’s fingers slip out of Edward’s entrance and Edward prepares himself for the larger thing that’s about to take their place. Instead, Oswald moves him off the seat back onto his lap, back pressed against his chest, wrist still bound before him. Oswald spreads Edward's legs with his hands, holding them apart in the air as he lowers Edward down onto his erected cock.   
  
Edward makes a pleasant sound, as their skin begins to slap together. Oswald releases Edward's legs, beginning to stroke at his erection again, while his other hand, first releases Edward's wrists, and then begins to play with the male's nipple.   
  
“Mm-Mr-Penguin.”  Edward moans out, moving his hips along with Oswald’s thrusts. Oswald stops thrusting, sitting back against the leather seat and moans as Edward grinds his entrance against the base of his cock, enjoying it for a few moments before turning Edward around to face him.   
  
Pressing their lips together, Oswald begins to thrust madly into Edward, feeling him shudder and a yelp of pleasure vibrate against his lips as he finds Edward's prostate. Oswald starts kissing along Edward's neck, listening to his moaned pants as he madly thrusts into that spot repeatedly.   
  
“Mm-Mr….Penguin….I-I'm….going t-to….” Edward breathes out and Oswald beams at him.   
  
“Do it, dear Edward. I'm close as well.” Oswald permits, not letting up on his pace, feeling Edward's climax roll through him, tightening around Oswald, bringing him to his climax. The two sit there, wrapped around each other, panting, as the car comes to a stop.   
  
Edward moves first, putting his clothes back on, as does Oswald. Butch opens the door just as they finish getting dressed. Oswald gets out first and holds his hand out for Edward. Ed takes the hand and slides out of the limo. Together, the two head into Penguin’s home, hand in hand.   
  
“You know, you can call me Oswald, Edward.” He finally states, looking over at the other male.   
  
“I'm aware, but I prefer to call you Mr. Penguin. If you don't like it, I can stop.” Edward answers, still flushed and trying to catch his breath.   
  
“No, don't stop.” Oswald tells him, taking a moment to fit the pebble into the top of his cane, admiring it once he has. “We have a lot to do, my dear Edward.” Ed nods his head, agreeing with him. Butch opens the door for them and they walk inside.   
  



End file.
